Parody Wesker
Parody Wesker (also known as P-01 or Prototype Zero One) is the main protagonist of The Chronicles of Wesker series and movies. He is one of Hip With Today's most iconic characters and presumably the most popular. Creation and Role in the Series Parody Wesker was originally supposed to be Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, but became his own persona by the third episode of The Chronicles of Wesker. At the time of the series creation, an actual model of Wesker did not exist for the game so Tyler Redick had to improvise. He made CJ, the main playable character from San Andreas, white and put him in the police uniform. He then gave CJ the blonde short hair and sunglasses and called it Wesker. As The Chronicles of Wesker developed into a comedy, fans of Resident Evil began to question Parody Wesker's actions, thinking he was the actual Wesker. Redick decided to explain this in the movie where it's revealed that Parody Wesker (known as P-01 in the series) is a clone of the actual Wesker. He was given only half of Wesker's intelligence and it began to decrease over time - explaining the change from a serious tone to a comical one. Parody Wesker is very well known for his iconic and signature voice, provided by the talents of Vince Szachury. Szachury has mentioned several times that he hates doing the voice and hates the character even more, but fans of the series love the voice and claim that it 'makes' the character. Personality Parody Wesker is shown to be very dumb, but brave. He never takes any situation seriously and usually only does things for his own well-being. He is selfish, but is willing to help those he cares about. He has a hatred of the real Wesker as Parody Wesker believes he should be the only 'Wesker' in the world. Parody Wesker has an obsession with himself. He often brags about how sexy and beautiful he is (making fun of Wesker's female fanbase) which is ironic because Parody Wesker is very unattractive. In the series, Parody Wesker's catchphrase was "What the fuck is that!?" but this changed with the release of the movie when his catchphrase became "Huk Huk Huk." The phrase "Huk Huk Huk" is mostly used as a taunting laugh in order to aggravate those around him, but is also sometimes used as a normal laugh. In Other Media Parody Wesker's success as a character has landed him cameos in other films created by Hip With Today. There is a whole spin-off movie to The Chronicles of Wesker called "Wesker's Search For Skillz" that features the character trying to interact with daily life. The Parody Wesker model was used to represent Wesker in Nintendo World. Parody Wesker's voice can be heard in the sixth episode of the first season representing GameOver. Parody Wesker appears in a parody of an Old Spice Commerical . Parody Wesker also appears in "Squidward Has A Visitor" where he invades Squidward's privacy. Szachury created a parody of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" staring Parody Wesker called "Pretty Face." Parody Wesker has made a cameo in Episode 5 of the Nintendo World reboot, he is seen running from Corona and screaming. Hip With Today has confirmed that Parody Wesker will make many more cameos in the series. The Nyan-Cat Parody Wesker appears on a television screen in Episode 6 of the Nintendo World Reboot. Category:Chronicles of Wesker Category:Chronicles of Wesker characters Category:Characters